Is this really love?
by Selene69
Summary: Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.
1. Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story: Is this really love?

Chapter: Angels

Summery: Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.

A/n: This is my first Sasuke/Naruto. Naruto is turned into a girl. It's actually rather serious and it's one of my works that... worries me. I'm not sure about putting it up. I have the first two chapters, please read these two and tell me if I should finish the story. Thank you. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade glared at the blond boy before her, "You little brat! How dare you!" her cloths were now stained with a black, goop like substance. Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, baa-chan! I thought it was water! Honest!" Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes and Kakashi covered his eye. Tsunade smirked.

"Yah. Well here's your punishment, brat!" Tsunade ran through around seven hand signs before poking Naruto in the chest, " Hidden Art: Tenshi no Jutsue!" Both Shizune and Kakashi tried to pull Tsunade away, but the damage was done. Naruto slowly fade away and in his place was a girl with a bountiful chest, no cloths, an hourglass figure and long blond hair that fell to the back of his knees.

Naruto covered up his… her body and fell to her knees. Tsunade smirked, "Angel Technique, Hidden art of the seven sisters." Sakura glared at Naruto as tears fell from her eyes. She looked helpless and Sakura hated her for it. Tsunade chuckled, "He's completely converted to a girl sense of mind. He won't change back until he falls in love and that love is returned. He's still Naruto, just female." Sasuke groaned and looked at the girl on the floor.

"This is going to suck!" Kakashi nodded and Sakura let out a grunt of agreement. Tsunade raised an eye brow. Why did it seem like no matter who Naruto became, he'd always be seen as a nuisance.

Naruto didn't look up, but her voice piped up, "Hokage-sama… can I go home? Please. I don't want to be here." Tsunade froze. Did she mess up? Shizune came in with a bag and a folded dress thing on her arms.

"Naru-chan. I have some cloths for you. Lets get you dressed." Shizune was close to shooing Sasuke and Kakashi from the room, but Naruto just ignored it and took the cloths. She got the underwear and shorts on just fine, but it was the bra that stopped her progress. Shizune made her put it on and turned her around to latch it. Sakura became even more jealous as Naruto slipped on the shirt and sandals. The shorts were black and covered half of her thigh, the shirt was Kimono like, but big enough to fit a five year old. Naruto's breasts kept the soft blue obi from covering where it should have so a soft blue ribbon was tied there instead.

"Sakura. Could you brush out his hair and put into pigtails. Just to get it out of the way? We have mission for you." Sakura huffed but took the blue ribbons and the brush. Tsunade explained that the mission was an A rank and an escort mission. Naruto cried out in pain as she started to tell them who they were escorting.

Sakura had pulled roughly and made Naruto fall over in pain. Tsunade glared at her apprentice and almost grabbed the brush her self, but the young Uchiha beat her to it. He took the brush and ribbons from Sakura with a slight snap and made Naruto sit cross legged while Sasuke knelt behind him.

"Continue." Tsunade nodded and repeated the mission. Explaining that the one they were escorting was the daughter of the Fire lords brother and was also the Fire lord heir. She was to be delivered to Suna to marry the Wind lord's son in two months.

"You will be her privet guard in the mean time." Sasuke nodded and tied up the first pigtail carefully, before brushing once and starting to tie up the other one. Tsunade giggled and couldn't help it, "Such a girly thing to know how to do. May I ask where you picked it up?" Sasuke stopped and took the other ribbon from his mouth.

"When my brother went on missions he wanted to make sure is hair wouldn't come undone so my mother would brush it out and tie it back. Soon though, my father told her to stop and that he should be able to do it on his own. Truth was, Itachi looked best with long hair, but had no idea how to care for it like mother did, mean while I was fit for short hair, but was better at taking care of long hair. So, mother taught me how to make the ties nice at tight so that it takes a skilled hand to untie them, and I'd fix his hair when father wasn't looking or in the privacy of my bedroom. Either way, Mom taught me and Itachi was my dummy." Sakura looked shocked and Kakashi chuckled.

"I always did wonder how he got it so perfect. Not to mention, I don't think anyone could untie those knots." Sasuke smirked.

"Only Uchiha's can. That's why Itachi had mother or I do his hair. Father rather hated Itachi's tendency to wear it long." Naruto shifted and leaned back against Sasuke. It was only then that everyone noticed the star of all of this had fallen asleep. Sakura glared even harder at her sleeping teammate, and almost screamed in protest as Sasuke picked Naruto up, "I'll take her home. What time do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at seven." Sasuke nodded and leaped through the open window. Sakura let out an angry huff. Tsunade turned to the pink haired girl, "I will not tolerate my apprentice acting in such away to her teammate. Am I clear, Haruno?" Sakura glared at the Hokage.

"Crystal." Sakura stormed from the office and Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"I'll watch after Naruto and Sasuke. Don't worry. It'll take more then Sakura to get passed me." Kakashi excused himself and Shizune looked at her 'Aunt'.

"Was it really wise to do this? Sasuke may not realize that he loved Naruto and not this girl that is only part of him." Tsunade sighed.

"If Sasuke really loves Naruto, he will see through this jutsu to who Naruto really is." Shizune nodded and the sharp call of a flute cried out as if predicting an end of death and sadness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Thank you for reading. Please continue to the next chapter. (bow)


	2. Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story: Is this really love?

Chapter: Come

Summery: Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The charaters are a little OOC, I'm sorry about this. I forgot to mention that there are two couples. Sasuke/Naruto (main pairing) and Kakashi/Sakura (sub pairing). Thank you. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto moaned and woke slowly. She stretched and looked up at her petit hands. Her normally bright blue eyes dulled and she stood look at herself in the mirror. She felt ridiculous in the cloths Shizune had gotten for her. Going through her cloths she found the pants she'd worn to the thirds funeral and slipped them on along with a black shirt that had an orange spiral on it. Looking in the mirror again, she pulled on the orange jack and looked into the eyes of her reflection.

"Maybe it won't be so bad… I can always say that… I'm just a replacement for myself." She touched the cool glass and jumped as a voice muttered her name. She turned, holding a kunai, to her bed. Sasuke sat there smirking at her. She shift from defensive to agitated, "What do you want, teme." he stood up.

"Well, it's six now, and we don't leave for our mission until seven. So I taught we could go get you a new outfit, two of the same thing, and then get breakfast. Not to mention we don't want anyone to think you are Naruto or you'll never be able to hold your head up again." Naruto nodded meekly and took the hand Sasuke was holding out. Sasuke pulled Naruto somewhat close to him and put his lips next to her ear, "Shizune packed a bag for you, we just need to get you cloths. And a formal Kimono." Naruto nodded slowly and let Sasuke drag her off.

---- ---- ---- ----

Naruto glared at the skirt that the lady was waving in her face. Sasuke was doubled over in laughter and Shizune was… shocked. The woman smiled, "It's the latest fashion! All the girls in the courts are wearing them!" Sasuke finally got over the look on Naruto's face and spoke.

"Actually… we need… you to measure and find… mission cloths… for her." He toppled over again and Naruto glared at him. The woman smiled and nodded.

"This way dear." She pulled Naruto in a dressing room and started asking question about her tastes, "Do you like girly or modern?"

"Modern?" the woman giggled.

"I thought so! Now, what's your best color?"

"Oran-"

"She looks best in blue." Sasuke cut in before Naruto could even touch on the horrid color that was orange. The woman laughed.

"The boyfriend is always the best judge!" It was Shizune's turn to laugh as both boys (think about that one. Naruto is technically a guy) shouted that Sasuke was not Naruto's boyfriend, "Ah! Fate will change that. Now. I believe I'm done!"

Naruto walked out and…he was wearing an orange jacket. Sasuke sighed and the woman shook her head, "Don't be shy! Show him the dress! You'll love it!" Naruto slowly unzipped his jacket, scared that something would happed once it was gone. It was pulled from his shoulders and the blue, turtle necked, half thigh dress was reviled. Under the dress was a pair of brown leggings with brown, almost, rain boots. The only difference was that they were open in the back.

Shizune clapped and Sasuke just stared. Naruto blushed and met Sasuke's eyes causing Sasuke to notice one thing. _This isn't my Naruto_. Naruto cautiously put on the jacket again and looked at Sasuke once more, "Can we go get breakfast now? I'm hungry." Sasuke nodded and held out his arm. Naruto paused but took it and hugged it tight to her chest. As they walked to a restaurant that Sasuke liked, people looked at them and talked excitedly or began to ask questions. Girls glared at Naruto and guys gave Sasuke a questioning look.

It wasn't until they were in the small dinner that Naruto addressed Sasuke, "Aren't you scared about what people are going to think?" Sasuke shrugged and slid into a chair across from were Naruto had sat down.

"Not really. You're one of my closet friends. I mean, it's damn hilarious that you're a girl, but I know how it feels to be put on display like that woman was trying to do when she made you take of the jacket. So, I'm going to make it as easy as possible. If they think you're my girlfriend. You'll be left alone. So, it all planed and safe." Naruto smiled and thanked Sasuke as a waiter set two glasses of milk down and took their order.

---- ---- ---- ----

Sakura was furious. No, furious was not the right word for how she felt. She felt betrayed infuriated, annoyed, hurt and revengeful. Why? Because the slut that was Naruto was talking to Sasuke and holding hands with him!

What was worse was that Sasuke was smiling. The other teams had come to see Team Seven's new member and here Sakura was, looking totally plain compared to the angel that was holding Sasuke's hand and laughing so purely it sounded like the ring of a temple bell. Ino and Tenten smirked at Sakura. Kiba spoke, " I don't know, Sakura. She looks like an angel to me." the others nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads at the sound of Kiba's voice and Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan! How are you today?" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked onto the bridge with the others. Sakura held out her arms and Naruto hugged her like girls normally would.

Sakura whispered in her ear, "Don't get to comfy with Sasuke. You're a guy, don't forget that." Naruto saddened for an instant before giving Sakura a final squeeze and releasing her. Naruto looked at everyone then smiled and bowed.

"Ohiyoo, Mina-san!" they all returned the gesture.

Sasuke suddenly felt protective as Kiba, Lee and Neji looked Naruto from head to foot. He stepped forward and hugged her waist from behind before resting his head on her shoulder. It didn't stop Lee, who bounded forward and grabbed Naruto's hands, "BEAUTIFUL LILY! WHAT IS YOUR NAME FOR IT MUST BE LOVE!" Naruto pulled her hands out of Lee's and blushed.

"Um… I'm…" Naruto wasn't trying to seem shy it just happened.

Sasuke saved her, "Forgot your name, Minako-chan?" Naruto blushed and pretended to be embarrassed.

"A BEAUTIFUL NAME FOR SUCH A QUEEN! BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND I WILL DEFEND YOU WITH MY LIFE!" Naruto blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry… I'm currently with Sasuke." Sasuke was shocked at the act that Naruto was pulling off so well. Her voice sound sincere, "I don't think I could really pick a better boyfriend. After all. Growing up with Sasuke, I never thought he's like me how he does." Sasuke just closed his eyes and seemingly tightened his grip. Lee lost it.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS NEJI AND SASUKE! WHY NOT ME!?"

Tenten answered bluntly, "Because your annoying." everyone laughed and Sakura became angrier as Naruto and Sasuke acted more and more like a couple. By now it was twenty minutes to Seven and they had to be at the gate for the mission. Waving goodbye the trio left for the gate and their mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This story has to have it's humor, but gets boaring adn serious later on. Thank you. (bow)


	3. To

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story: Is this really love?

Chapter: To

Summery: Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was talking to another man as they made it to the gate. The man had black hair that fell to curls at his shoulders and was wearing samurai armor. Naruto smiled and happily greeted Kakashi. Kakashi smiled, "As I said. Yuiko-hime will be well guarded and will have to female's with her at all times. Should anyone get past Sasuke or I, Sakura and…"

"Minako! Geese sensei! Am I that forgettable?!"

"My apologies, Minako-chan. They will protect her should the enemy get past us. Both are very skilled and can easily knock down ten ANBU on their own." Naruto smiled.

"That's more like Sakura-chan! I'm not that strong really! I'm just to even out the field!." the man frowned.

"We were promised Team Seven. That Team contains the three Neo-Sanin. Two of them I see, but were is Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi was about to answer when another voice did.

"Naruto is on a mission that requested him. It was for a client that is paying a great amount to get something that he will be giving to Hidden leaf once he has no need of it. It's curricula and with Naruto gone I gave you the next best Ninja in our village that wasn't Sasuke or Sakura. Konoko Minako has been an ANBU apprentice. Stop complaining, and be happy I gave you your request at all." Naruto ran and hugged Tsunade like a loving niece or granddaughter would do.

The man sighed and nodded. A carriage pulled up and the man instructed Sakura and Naruto to get in while two servants brought Sasuke and Kakashi horses. The carriage started to move and that's when Naruto realized that Sasuke and Kakashi looked like guards rather then Ninja.

Sasuke wore body armor that you could see from the stretched neck of his lose long sleeved tan shirt. Black jonin pants covered his traveling boots and his hair was brushed to be flat.

Kakashi looked much the same, but his own hair was still up and his mask and an eye patch kept him hidden.

"Are they strong?" Naruto turned to the girl next to her. Yuiko was a tanned young woman with soft violet hair and mauve eyes. Her lips were painted with soft, iced peach lipstick and her eyes with white eye shadow. Her kimono was white with black lotus petals. A circlet of silver kept her long hair held back but ran under her bangs.

Naruto smiled, "Yes. Their very strong. Both of them are top Ninja, they can defeat anyone if they really put their minds to it. Kakashi is on of Konoha's strongest Jonin, him having once been an Anbu. And Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha's. His Sharingan is almost to the Mangekyo if he could kill his best friend, he may seem cold hearted, but he's really very kind and very sweet." Naruto had no realization that she was rambling. Yuiko giggled and Naruto blushed.

"You must love him greatly… have you known him long?" Naruto smiled.

"We're childhood friends. We've been… rivals through most of it." Yuiko giggled and looked at Sakura.

"Is your own romance much the same? The way you and Kakashi-san act is like two lions deciding if the end is worth the struggle." Sakura frowned and huffed.

"Sasuke is my only romance." Naruto blushed and looked away. Sakura smiled at Yuiko, "It must be wonderful to marry a man with the estate of the Kazemaru clan. Is he handsome?" Yuiko smiled and looked down at her lap.

"I've only met him once. We were children, only four years old, he was handsome then, most men in the wind country are. Koji-sama is one of the few who are dark haired. I'm found of him, but I don't know if it's love." Naruto found he understood this better now then he would of as a guy.

Sakura smiled, "You have another in mind?" Yuiko frowned. She found that Sakura was a rather cruel and jealous young woman.

The young princess spoke, "Sakura, you are a rather sour young woman. Your also insulting. I find this bothersome and I find you rude and cruel. If you must speak let it be to address something that you will be less jealous of." Naruto found that was way over her head. Sakura on the other hand became a shinobi and glared harshly at the other girl.

Sakura spoke roughly, "You little bitch! You call me cruel and insulting and you expect me not to reply!" Yuiko's eyes became harsh.

"Ayase! AYASE! STOP!" the carriage stopped and the door opened. The man from before looked in.

"Are you alright, miss?" Yuiko huffed angrily.

"I want one of the young men in here with me or I want to ride on a horse! I cannot stand this company." Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other. Sasuke stepped down from his horse and smiled gently at the princess who now stood on the ground glaring at the couch.

Sasuke took her hand gently, "I'll walk along side you, milady. I prefer walk to riding. May I?" Yuiko smiled and aloud him to gently lift her onto the brown mare. She smiled at him and thanked him softly. Naruto blushed as he turned to her. Yuiko leaned down and whispered gently into his ear. Sasuke smiled, "Milady. Who I favor is rather a privet matter, but one of my teammates would take harm to the confession. My apologies for seeming incompetent." Yuiko smiled.

"Not at all, Sasuke-san." the procession continued and Sakura tuned toward Naruto.

"Did you see that little slut! She's all over him!"

Naruto shrugged and looked down at her lap, "She's not all over him. She's just taking the chance to talk to someone of her… social status." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that we're beneath her?" Naruto snorted.

"Obviously. She's a bred, we're ninja, mutts. Your clan is small and nothing. I have no clan or family. Sasuke is part of one of the most prestigious clan out there. He was born for dealing with princesses."

Sakura sighed and lay down, falling asleep. Yuiko joined them again soon enough and, together with Naruto, fell into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Those

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story: Is this really love?

Chapter:

Summery: Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he rested his head against his copper mare's neck. Kakashi smiled, "She sound fun." Sasuke groaned.

"As fun as a kunai in the ass. She's like all my duchess', plus my father rolled in one human being. It's weird." Kakashi smirked.

"What did she ask you?"

"Exactly? She asked, 'Where does your heart lie? Here on the road with us or back in your village?' It was hard to answer." Kakashi smirked.

"Where is your heart? Hm?" Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not sure… with Naruto, but not the one we see."

"You mean the real Naruto. Not the cute little female version that is currently sleeping and muttering your name?"

"Ye-… Ayase-san!" Ayase smirked.

"So, Minako-chan is actually the great Naruto. How interesting. Lovers?" Sasuke blushed and Kakashi nearly fell of his horse laughing.

"N-no! W-we are-aren't… I-I d-don't th-think h-he'd…" Ayase smirked.

"I'll take that as a no. As far as I can tell. You love him." Sasuke smiled at this.

"I've known that for years. Tell me what I don't and I'll be impressed."

"He loves you back. He told milady so." Sasuke fainted. That's the only other reason he would have or could have fallen off of his horse.

Kakashi smirked, "Well. Now I have blackmail. Thank you." Ayase smiled and tilted his head.

"You're welcome."

---- ---- ---- ----

Naruto sighed as she shifted uncomfortably in her kimono. It was white with a black obi that had dark pink lilies on it. The long ribbons hung down to her ankles. Sasuke held back a laugh, "It looks g-good." Naruto blushed.

"Shut up." Sasuke sighed as Naruto tripped yet again. Sasuke gently took one of Naruto's hands and put one hand on her waist.

"When you walk. Don't lift up your feet. Glide them on the wood. Like dancing. If you can move like a Hyuga, you can walk in this." Naruto glided and then turned to meet Sasuke's eyes. Their faces only centimeters apart. Sasuke smiled, "Just like that." Naruto blushed lightly and leaned forward. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and brushed their lips.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaasuke!" both turned to see Sakura coming their way. Her own Kimono was a light pink with a dark green obi that had white Sakura blossoms on it. Sasuke scowled, but Naruto smiled and pushed him toward her.

"Go. I have to go to Yuiko's room. She wants her mother's maid to do my hair. Something about perfect for the pearls her mother gave her." Sasuke turned, but Naruto was already gone. Sasuke almost let himself groan in disappointment.

---- ---- ---- ----

Naruto sighed as she ran her fingers through her now lose hair. Yuiko and the black haired maid were in shock, "How do you keep it so smooth! There's no wave to it at all! My god! You hair is fit for a queen!" Naruto blushed and stroked a long strand of her goldenrod hair.

"It's always been like this. It never really changes. I cut it short sometimes, but nothing to terribly short." Yuiko measured her hair and gasped as is fell to her shins. It measured three feet in all.

Yuiko was in shock, "How is it possible that it stays so long with the knives and other weapons you ninja throw around at one another."

"It just does." the maid smiled and carefully pulled a brush through the hair. Naruto stayed seated as the dark haired woman slowly looped and pinned up the soft and perfect loops. Yuiko smiled.

"Use the red pearls. They're the loveliest." Naruto looked shocked.

"My husband-to-be is found of western culture. He enjoys gowns, but he does prefer our own gowns. The beautiful ruby red of somethings is best suited for you. But this will have to do for now. I hope you and Sakura-san will join me so we can prepare you for the wedding."

Naruto smiled, "Sakura would be better at it. I'm not good at shopping." the maid smiled and finished Naruto's hair. Her once strait hair was now looking as though it was nothing but curls. Naruto gasped as she noticed Sasuke had been watching with a jealous and angry Sakura.

Naruto smiled gently at Sakura and Yuiko spoke, "Sakura! Come here! Let us dress your hair as well! It will look so lovely with the black pearls. I find your hair to be a lovely shade that does nothing but compliment all colors you wear." Sakura blushed and sat down on the stool as Naruto moved. Her hair was curled and placed into a bun on top of her head.

Sasuke seemed almost entranced with Naruto as said boy/girl walked toward him and smiled gently. Sasuke tucked a stray bang behind her ear, "You look as though your from one of the nine great clans." Sasuke sighed, '_but he is… remember what Kakashi said._'

---- ---- Flash Back ---- ----

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Sakura splashed each other as they played in the pound with Yuiko and two of Yuiko's younger maids. Kakashi chuckled, "It's nice to see young beauty." Sasuke scoffed.

"Pervert."

Kakashi chuckled, "Your eyes still haven't left Naruto. Your enjoying this." Sasuke sighed and leaned against the oak he was sitting under.

"It's not Naruto. Just a girl who looks and acts like she is. I'm just trying to figure out how they can act like children when they know that Yuiko-hime could be killed at any moment." Kakashi smiled.

"Have you ever watched dogs?" Sasuke gave him a weird look, "Dogs a beautiful little things. When one is injured, and is going to die from it, the others with bark happily and play. It's all to show the other dog that they will continue on, but they also grieve the pain of their friend. They will lay with the injured and will softly lick the others ears. It's their comfort. Both of these actions show that they will miss the one who is going to die. They mourn the loss and often children or the mate will not eat after the wounded dog has died. That is, in a way, the nature of humans as well."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "I see a poodle, Sakura, a husky, Yuiko-hime, two Brittney spaniels, the two maids, and a golden lab, Naruto. Yah. I can see that." Kakashi smirked.

"Your like a wolf, Sasuke. Most men are. We watch and wait for the right moment, then we carefully move in and make the pampered home pet follow us into the woods. When the pup gets back to it's home, it's stomach is heavy with pups. Never forget that, Sasuke. Don't be the lone wolf. Be the wolf trying to make a pack, or a clan." Sasuke snorted.

"Naruto's a guy. He can't have children!" Kakashi chuckled.

"Right now, Naruto is a twenty year old woman that has never been touched. You are twenty one, Sasuke. I'm amazed you've held out on your hormones for so long."

Sasuke glared at his sensei, "Shut up. Uchiha's always have perfect control over their emotions!"

"Your father was twenty one when he made his move on Naruto's father. That's the funny part about this attraction. I always figured Itachi would come and take Naruto away from us by seducing him and making love to him. Guess I was wrong." Sasuke frowned.

"Father always said that his Intimate life was only with those of great clans." Kakashi gave Sasuke a look that clearly said '_Smack!_ You could've had a V8.' (**a/n: I couldn't resist! This story is so serious! I had to lighten it up!**) Sasuke's eyes grew wide, " So Naruto-"

"Is the heir to the only other great clan that had died out. Which is?" Sasuke was in shock.

"He's the son of the fourth Hokage… he's really Minato's son… I-I… he's the fox…" Kakashi waited for the shock to end. Sasuke stuttered a little bit more before closing his mouth and eyes. He swallowed roughly and then moved his hands up his face and into his hair. Holding his head up as he though about what he wanted to say, "Kakashi… that makes you his godfather, right? But if the clan is so important-"

"Naruto is the only thing I protect, Sasuke. His clan has nothing to do with it. Yes, he's related to Tsunade, yes Tsunade's cousin was the fourth Hokage, and that is why Naruto will be the sixth. He'll be the sixth and he'll be greater then his father was because he'll have you and Sakura at his side. Naruto is every bit as great as the fourth, and I have a filling that Naruto knows more about all of this then he's letting on."

Sasuke nodded and looked back at the blong girl/boy, "We are all fools in love."

---- ---- End Flash Back ---- ----

Naruto was blushing as Sasuke came out of his thoughts. Sasuke gently kissed her forehead only to have Naruto pull away. Sasuke seemed confused, "Sakura loves you… I can't do that to my friend." Sasuke entwined his figures with Naruto's and bowed slightly to Yuiko.

"If you don't mind. I'm going to borrow Minako-chan. She'll be back shortly." Yuiko giggled and nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto out into the hall, and out to the garden. He pulled her into the shade of a triangle of Sakura trees. Gently Sasuke pressed her to one of the three trees and held her left wrist and her right bicep. Naruto noticed Sasuke looked like the Konoha jonin he was. His clothing made him look like Kakashi or Iruka. His hair was spiked again and Naruto felt both sides of him fall in an even deeper infatuation with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-"

"Naru, please. Let me talk first, just this once." Naruto nodded, "First of, Sakura has nothing to do with this. She doesn't love me like she thinks she does. She got over me long ago. She's in love with the idea of being in love. She does have an interest, but their both to stubborn- Never mind." Naruto smiled and pushed a few stay hairs back into Sasuke's bangs, "Naru, we're best friends… but I lo-like you, a lot. I can't say if I love this you or the male one that caught my eye. All I know is that when your gone I miss you and when missions get tough I keep thinking that once I get back, your gonna be waiting for me."

It had started to rain. Both boys were quickly drenched.

Naruto freed his left wrist and put a finger on Sasuke's lips and shuttered as he kissed the digit. Naruto's blues eyes shined brighter when light was gone, "'suke… I don't even know who I am right now. I don't know if it's me that loves you or if it's him or if it's both of us! I love you now, but I can't guaranty that, when I change back, I'll still love you." Naruto closed her eyes and Sasuke gently kissed her. The rain seemed to be lessening. Making the sun shine on the couple as Naruto's arms slid up Sasuke's arms and around his neck while his left arm held their bodies off the tree and his right held her by the waist, pulling her closer to him.

It was simple and sweet. Not tongues, teeth or roaming hands. Just a soft open mouth kiss.

"NARUTO YOU SLUT!" Sakura fell to her knees in tears as the two broke apart and stared at her in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Who

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story: Is this really love?

Chapter:

Summery: Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.

A/n: This whole story has been dedicated to Nitchu Mikata. Mostly because Nini is the only one who reviewed at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO YOU SLUT!" Sakura fell to her knees in tears as the two broke apart and stared at her in shock.

Sakura sobbed, her body shaking as tears crashed down on her knees. Kakashi, who'd been standing not to far away, picked her up and rocked her gently. Sakura just sobbed like a child. Kakashi sent Sasuke a look that made him close his eyes in pain. Naruto sent a pleading look to Kakashi who shook his head and carried Sakura off to her room.

Yuiko stood there. Staring at Naruto with eyes that pleaded forgiveness and held great sorrow. Sasuke coughed and walked away from Naruto like a solider. He appeared indifferent. It was times like these that Naruto hated to leave him alone, but knew it was th only way for things to fit together.

Yuiko ran to Naruto and held her as she finally let the tears fall. Tears for Sakura, tears for Sasuke, tears for her idiocy and tears for the hell of crying. For once in her life, tears were Naruto's best friend.

---- ---- ---- ----

Sasuke was leaning against the wall in one of hallways. His head rested against the wall and his eyes closed as he listened to the house. People talking and things moving. The pipes running with water and the vents groaning as-

"Sasuke." the noise vanished and he looked up at his teacher. The gray haired man looked exhausted, "May I assume you told Naruto?" Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"Sensei. I didn't mean to make Sakura cry, I didn't want all this fucking drama! I just wanted Naruto. I've never felt like that before and now… I screwed it all up." Kakashi smirked and sat on his feet, his ass resting on his heels.

"Sasuke. If you had screwed up, they would be dead. The only screw ups are the ones were people end up dieing. Sakura is sleeping and has stopped crying, Naruto and Yuiko are playing some board game, and I'm sitting here trying not make this sound like a lecture. You didn't kill anyone and your teammates are alive. You didn't screw up, you just made this whole thing into a drama. A long grueling drama that is never going to end." Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Go tell Sakura you love her already. I have a Naruto to check on." Kakashi glared at the boy as Sasuke stood up and walked away from his teacher. Sasuke smiled, knowing his teacher was considering taking the advise.

---- ---- ---- ----

Naruto was sitting in front of a vanity mirror brushing out her long hair. Yuiko was no were to be found, so Sasuke assumed that the room was Naruto's. Sasuke walked in quietly and listened to Naruto talk to the panther that Yuiko's husband-to-be kept as a pet. It was also her wedding present.

"-he's really strong and handsome, but I'm not sure if this is just the girl me talking or Naruto. It's so weird. I think like I did when I was a boy, but being a girl… I'm not sure if it's just the female lust that's getting to my thoughts. Uhrrrrrrrrr! Tsume! What do I do!" the panther stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

Naruto followed the feline, his lips clearly mouthing '_Please no. No, no, no._' over and over till her eyes met Sasuke's as he bent down to pet the black animal. The cat's purr sound like a deep growl except that it was soft and loving, almost. Naruto blushed, "D-did… Did you-"

"Yes. I heard you. I heard every word." Naruto looked down at her lap. Sasuke stood up and walked toward the vanity and his dear teammate. Sasuke gently tipped Naruto's chin up and smiled lovingly at her, "Naru. I'm sorry that I made this so confusing. The truth is, I love the boy that use to fight with me and who dragged me from Orochimaru's clutches by my ankle. I don't know why Tsunade did this, but all I know is that I would do anything to have _my_ Naruto back. Even if it mean that he'll hate me once you're a guy again."

Naruto looked down at her lap, "I can't let you do that. I don't want you to do that. I want to love you even when I'm in my male form… I don't think I could live with myself if you got that hurt because of me." Sasuke smiled.

He gently took her left and kissed the back of it, "Naruto probably wouldn't care, and I've been broken before. This won't kill me. I promise." Naruto bit her lip, but nodded slowly. It was a week till the wedding, then they'd be heading home and it would all be over and done with.

Naruto looked up, "After the wedding… Yuiko wants me to be there incase she chickens out. She wants me to drag her to isle no matter what." Sasuke smiled and kissed her gently. All he really wanted was to have his Naruto back. The one that had the gall to drag him home by the ankle, and then hug him and yell how happy he was to be back, it had been stupid. Naruto smiled and kissed back.

Yuiko giggled and closed the door to her friends room.

---- ---- ---- ----

Sakura shot up panting and looked around the room she was in. It was dark, but there was just enough light to see by. She noticed that her teacher was sitting on the window seat readying. Slipping from the bed, her heavy kimono was gone and her white bra and underwear were all that were left to cover her.

Sakura ignored this and walked over to her sensei, the see through white sheet came with her. Kakashi looked up from his book, both of his eyes uncovered. Sakura smiled, "I guess I made an idiot of myself." Kakashi dropped his book (**a/n: I seriously don't think he likes those things. I think he reads them for the hell of it.**) and pulled Sakura to straddled him as the sheet slipped from he body and she caught herself on his shoulders. Sakura blushed, but to Kakashi, it made her all the cuter.

"I'm going to be honest, Sakura. I've known you since you were twelve. I have watched you go through it all, and… I don't want you any less for any of the stupid things I've seen you do. The only part of you, the only thing I hate, is your goddamn obsession with Sasuke. You weren't weak because I didn't teach you. You were weak, because you didn't take anything I ever said to heart. You didn't care about getting better until Sasuke was gone. That was only I don't regret about him leaving.

"You have been acting like a jealous child toward Naruto from the moment you met him. Naruto never did anything. You were a little bitch to him, he never did anything, but try to befriend you. The reason Sasuke and Naruto as so close, is because that _**is**_ how they grew up. They were never protected or pampered. Naruto and Sasuke knew what death was before you could even speak your name. Those boys are already two of the great Neo-sanin. Your still a whimpering child. You don't care that they've killed. You don't see the sin, you just see their pain. Shinobi marry Shinobi so that they have someone to understand that after a kill, they just want to stare into nothing and wipe it from memory. You have wipe killing from your mind entirely." Sakura had looked away.

"Sensei… I'll be honest. I hate Sasuke and Naruto. They didn't need to work to be brave and to know, by instinct, how to kill. Their clans were ninja. My clan runs bakeries and sweet shops. But… I made myself a promise that I would find a truth as to why I was able to use chakra, as to why I could so easily kill a cat or mouse with out flinching. I was scared and I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want… I couldn't ever be-"

":Like Sasuke. Like Naruto… Like me." Sakura blushed and nodded. Kakashi smirked and pulled his mask away from his lips and kissed her skin gently. Sakura gasped as his warm lips brushed the skin on the rise of her breast. She shuttered and moved closer. Wanting his lips on hers. He smiled, "Your going to get tainted, don't play with the devil." Sakura kissed his injured eye.

"If you the devil, and this is hell, then I want nothing more then to stay here forever." Kakashi flinched slightly, "I know you love me, Kakashi. I heard you and Sasuke talking. Please don't think that I'm weak. I try to avoid killing, but… you don't even know what most of my missions-"

"Sex, rape and killing the target. I know. I read the mission reports and tried to threaten Tsunade into giving them to someone else. I didn't want another man touching you. I was to late by then, but I didn't want anyone else to touch what I couldn't have."

"You have it now." Kakashi froze. Sakura stood up and pulled him to a stand the over to bed. She sat down and pulled him close to her. She laid back and he came with her. Sakura smiled as Kakashi lifted her slightly and moved them so her head rest on a pillow. He kissed her deeply and slowly slipped his thumb into her underwear.

The nigh was silent as they slowly came together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you liked it. (bow)


	6. Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story: Is this really love?

Chapter:

Summery: Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.

A/n: This is a lemon. SasukeNaruto. Don't like it, then don't read it! You have been warned!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuiko was fidgeting.

Naruto was annoyed. The girl wouldn't stop moving! Naruto finally grabbed her friends hands and smiled warmly, "You beautiful and he'll love you! Calm down! This is your wedding. Be happy! Your getting married and tonight is your wedding night. Try to be happy?" Yuiko smiled and brushed Naruto's bangs from her eyes.

"Can I confess something to you?" Naruto nodded, "I'm in love." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "The captain of the guard here. He's so gentle and… I'm in love with him. Oh, Mina-chan! He's so handsome, and kind, and loving. Ritsuka-kun swore himself to me! He promised to always be with me!" Naruto looked sadly at her friend.

"You can't ever _love_ him, Yuiko-chan. That would be-"

"Adultery. I know. I would not betray my husband, I will not have an affair. I can't. I know my place, but I have promised that he will always be at my side. Should my husband leave me here, he will protect me and my children." Naruto smiled and kissed Yuiko's forehead.

"You have a wedding to go to. Your husband is waiting. Be happy." Yuiko nodded and allowed herself to be lead from the room by her mother and a maid. Naruto sighed and took the hair needles out and sighed as her hair fell lose. Sasuke stood against the door. His eyes wondering over the room.

"She'll be alright?" Naruto sighed.

"I hope. She'll forget me after this. I already told the staff about this. I'll visit her again as Naruto and regain some of the friendship." Sasuke smiled and hugged her from behind.

"I can't wait for him to come back."

Naruto blushed and held her hands in the symbol for 'Release', "Sasuke… I love you… more then anything else." Sasuke felt the words catch in his throat but he still spoke.

"I love you, too, Naruto. I always will." Sasuke felt the jutsu dispel. Long hair became short and spiked and the kimono dropped to the floor to show a boy with orange pants and a black shirt. His orange jacket must have been left with Tsunade. The blond shivered slightly and titled back into Sasuke's arms. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled sweetly. Sasuke held him all the tighter, "Please don't talk. Just let me hold you." 

Naruto turned and Sasuke sank to his knees and held Naruto around the waist. Naruto stroked the black hair and smiled as Sakura peeked in. Covering her upper body was a familiar black shirt. Naruto put a finger to his lips and she smiled and closed the door, "I'm not going to fade away, Sasuke. I'm leaving either. I was wrong. I was me the whole time. I love you more then anything else. I told you that. Now stop crying and be happy!"

Sasuke looked up at his blond and smiled gently, "I know your not going anywhere. Your to stubborn for that." Naruto smiled and pressed his lips firmly against Sasuke's. 

---- ---- ---- ---- 

Kakashi held Sakura as he listened to the boys talk. Sakura was rested against him, listening as his voice told her who was talking and what they were saying. She smiled as it went silent, "Their finally happy. That's all I worry about." Kakashi smiled and looked down at her.

"We need to get dressed. Then you can fawn over them on the way home." Sakura pouted and turned on her heel to go to her room. Kakashi watched as the hem of his shirt came up enough to tease. The girl was really short. That, or he was really tall. Either way it the shirt was big enough to cover her.

"I hope she isn't pregnant." Kakashi shot out of skin at Sasuke's voice. The raven was leaning against the door frame with Naruto leaning back against him.

Once Kakashi got over the sneak attack he let that sink in, "Shit! Tsunade's gonna skin me alive!" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry. Sakura will stick up for you. Tsunade's soft hearted when it comes to big girly eyes." Naruto felt the comment was stuck to him.

"And that means?"

"Nothing, ai-chan. You have blue eyes. Everyone faints for those." Naruto wasn't convinced, but let it slid. Sakura came out with Kakashi's shirt, he was currently only in his jonin pants and the sandals. She squealed and pulled Naruto into a tight hug. Naruto smiled and returned the hug gently. 

Sasuke smiled at Kakashi who nodded, "Alright. We need to get moving. That means, that we walk fast and we get out of here before noon." Sakura and Naruto nodded. Both smiling gently at their lover. Sasuke gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and smirked.

"I bet I can beet you home." Naruto smirked.

"Yours or mine?" Sasuke kissed him gently and brushed the back of his hand.

"Yours. Mines covered in dust and shit." both vanished and Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi smiled.

"Shall we take the easy way home?" Sakura nodded and they vanished as well.

---- ---- ---- ---- 

Naruto fell back on his bed panting as Sasuke slid down his pants and smirked at the hard on his blond had. Naruto smiled and stroked Sasuke's cheek, "Are you going to tease me?" Sasuke kissed the throbbing member and then licked up the member, up Naruto's stomach to his lips. Naruto moaned into the kiss and arched to their members touched. Sasuke smiled and nuzzled the blonds cheek. 

"Calm, ai-chan. I'll give you attention. Now, relax and feel." Sasuke felt his body react to the blonde's soft moans and gentle calls. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and rubbed his balls in a soothing fashion as he slid one un-lubricated finger into Naruto's tight ass. The fox whined and shifted to make the finger more comfortable. Sasuke waited for the blong to stop moving before pulling out the one finger and replacing it by two. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's finger brushed his prostate.

"Umm, koi-kun… again, please?" Sasuke replied by scissoring his fingers and gently brushing the prostate of his lover over and over until pre-cum was leaking from his loves cock. Naruto groaned and lifted his hips, his eyes closed in bliss.

Sasuke smiled and caught all of the pre-cum on his hand. He slowly smoothed it on himself and lifted Naruto's legs up on his shoulders, "This'll hurt. Just focus on me. If it hurts to much, tell me. I don't want to make you regret this." Naruto nodded and Sasuke put the head of his cock into the hole, "Don't bite your tongue to keep back any noise of pain, alright? I **want** to know if it hurts, don't make me hurt you. _Please_, don't make that happen." Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke down of a light peck.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hide it." Sasuke smiled and pushed deeper into his blond. Naruto moaned in discomfort and Sasuke stopped, "No… keep… keep going. Please." Sasuke slid in more and found Naruto's moans started to become more and more pleasured. 

Naruto shifted slightly and pressed back against Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and started a slow careful rhythm, his black eyes watching Naruto for any signs of pain. The blond purred in pleasure as Sasuke gently stroked the member that clearly begged for attention. Naruto smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Sasuke's ear, "You can move, koi-kun. Move hard and fast." Sasuke couldn't help but give the blond what he wanted. Being rough, Sasuke started to slam harder and harder into the blond. Sasuke hand moved with his thrusts as he gave his blond a hand job. 

It only took so long for them to cum and for Sasuke to slide out of his blond. Naruto sighed in contentment and gazed up at his lover. Sasuke smiled down at him, "Goodnight, ai-chan" Naruto nodded and curled into his lover as they drifted off into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
